The Nobodies Somebody
by drama50
Summary: Due to a backfire of a spell from his Lexicon, Zexion is reverted back to his Somebody. Will Demyx be able cope with this new Zexion or will the very emotional child make him blurt out his feelings for him? Info Inside  R&R o3o


**Yes, I'm back. I know I should be working on my other stories but I seem to have a small writer's block. [If any of you could let me how to get over it I will be forever grateful:)] So I'm writing up another one of my little ideas that attacked my in my Freshman Biology class...again this is a Zemyx, but what can I say, I love this pair so so much:D So probably most of my stories I will post are gonna be Zemyx so I am going to say sorry in advance for my name popping up a bizzilon times!**

**

* * *

**

**Title: The Nobodies Somebody**

**Author: Drama50**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Male/Male mentioned, light fluff, can't think of anything else**

**Pairing(s): Zexion/Demyx, Ienzo/Myde, Some but not really Ienzo/Demyx**

**Summery: Due to a backfire of a spell from his Lexicon, Zexion is reverted back to his Somebody. Will Demyx be able cope with this new Zexion or will the very emotional child make him blurt out his feelings for him?**

**Disclaimer: Tch, if I owned this do you think I would be using my imagination to right this? So in English...I do not own ANYTHING but the plot:(**

* * *

Demyx lightly strummed his sitar glancing every now and then at a glass of water placed on his desk. He silently hummed to himself and the water gracefully moved around in a dragging fashion. Moments later, the water resting motionless in the glassware and the blonde was staring at his ceiling.

He silenced his strumming as an alien chant filled his room and his pierced ears.

The chant he knew could only be from one person; that person was number VI, Zexion.

Because Zexion's room was above his. And he knew the voice. The chanting fell from the lips of Demyx's crush, Zexion.

Demyx had always felt something flutter when he was around the young man. He felt like he had once had a connection to the bluenette. Almost as if he was "in love" with him. But Nobodies can't love, only Somebodies can. And he wasn't a Somebody.

Setting his dilemma and the chanting aside, tan fingers were about to continue to play a hypnotic tune when the chanting grew louder and louder. Then with a loud crash, it ceased.

In a flash, Demyx was off his pale-colored bed throwing his sitar behind him for it just to turn into countless little drops of water. As the door slammed shut, the water in the clear colored glass began to slosh around.

* * *

Xemnas shifted uneasily in his office. Something was off. He could feel it. Something or someone was going to change and by the Kingdom Hearts was shining, he knew he was onto something.

* * *

After two flights of stairs, Demyx finally arrived at door he was searching for. the door proudly wore the roman numerals VI. Without thinking he busted down the door so be met by ice-cold air and a motionless body on the ground.

As he slowly entered the room, the first thing he noticed was there no light on except for the blood-red color of the Lexicon. It lay next to a bleeding hand.

"Zexion, what happened!" The Nocturne skid across the plush carpet and pulled Zexion onto his lap.

"Get...nn...Superior..." Zexion tried to say more but he was slowly fading into a deep sleep. Black dots began to from around his head and body.

'NO! He can't be fading...what do I DO!' But the black spots did not belong to Zexion but to a Dark Corridor. Stepping out of the corridor was Xemnas and Vexen. Slowly the mighty Superior kneeled down next to Demyx.

"IX please hand over VI." But Demyx just held the boy tighter to his chest. Xemnas lightly reached out his hand and stroked the pale face of the motionless boy in Demyx' lap. "Demyx, please, hand him to me. I know how you think you "feel" something towards him and want nothing more that to protect him but we need to make sure he's O.K. Please Demyx hand him over."(A/N I'm sorry but I has to make Xemnas OOC and kinda fatherly...eventually you'll know why)

Nodding, Demyx handed over Zexion to Xemnas. He grunted softly and rolled into the bigger bodies touch. Xemnas passes him over to Vexen and picked up the Lexicon but suddenly recoiled. Before anyone in the room could question him, he tossed the book to Vexen, grabbed Demyx by the scruff of his neck and stormed into his Black Corridor. Vexen looked down at the still red Lexicon and his eyes widen.

"nn..." Ignoring the book for now, he opened his own portal and stepped through. He had to pay attention to Zexion for now. But still, the title on the page stayed in the back of his mind.

Black Hearts

_~To Be Continued~_

**What do you think so far? Hmm...please tell me! Potential or No Potential?**

**Remember reviews are like food...**

**o3o ~Drama50**

**PS Sorry For It Being Short :O  
**


End file.
